The present invention relates to a fixture adapted for supporting an object to any desired portion of an elongated support member, resisting to the force of gravity or other kinds of force exerted on the object.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a fixture adapted to be attached, for example, to a supporting columns of a rack and to hold the shelf plate of the rack at any desired height, or to the frames of a sash window to hold the window at any desired height.